Somehow Awry
by ENSY
Summary: ON HIATUS. Sasuke is back to Konoha, but he's locked away. And that's something Naruto wants to change. Implied NaruSasu and KakaIru for now. Spoilers up to chapter 423.


Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just play with them a bit for fun. _Somehow Awry_ is based on a request I got from another fan.

A/N:Hey! This is my third Naruto fanfic (if I'm correct) and this story is actually a request from another fan. I have some scenes planned here and there, but I won't promise that I'll be able to finish this that quickly. I'm a slow writer. Also, please notice that English isn't my native language and it makes it harder to express the characters in the way I want to. I hardly ever write long stories in English.

**Somehow Awry  
**Chapter one: Impatience Is His Middle Name

Naruto was lying on his stomach on the floor reading an old book about forbidden techniques when he heard a knock on his door. He furrowed his brows in surprise since he hadn't been waiting for visitors, but got up nonetheless, stretched and ran his hands through his blond hair before waltzing through the messy apartment to the door. The knocking was beginning to sound annoying in his ears. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming okay!" he slipped out of the corner of his mouth and opened the door.

"Yo."  
In the door frame was standing a taller man with spiky hair and a very bored expression. He yawned lazily and lifted his hand in greeting.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto grinned. "What's up?"  
"Nothing much", Shikamaru said eying into the dark apartment behind the blond for a moment before looking him into the eye. "The Hokage sent me."

Naruto's grin faded. "Is she trying to send me onto a mission again? Because if that's the case, I refuse. I already told her that I won't do any missions outside the village until she lets me see Sasuke."

Shikamaru sighed. "It's not a mission. She just wants to see you."  
"Why?"  
"Don't ask me, I'm just here to pick you up." He turned his back to Naruto as if giving him a sign of waiting him to follow. Naruto wondered what was going on and almost refused to go for no other reason than being stubborn, but decided against it and slowly put his shoes on. Had something happened? "Let's go then. But remember that I won't leave the village."  
"Yeah."

The walk to the Hokage tower was quiet. The sun had set hours ago and thus the streets were almost empty and shops closed expect for a few restaurants. Naruto walked with his hands behind his head, like he usually did, but he didn't smile nor talk all the time like the Naruto in Shikamaru's memory did. It wasn't new; it had been going on ever since Sasuke had been taken under arrest... Sasuke, who had always been watched and respected by others had become S-rank criminal. He had worked for both Orochimaru and Akatsuki, and not only tried to kill the Eight-Tailed Jinchuuriki but also Naruto and the Hokage herself.

Not to mention the time he had decided to attack the village. Another Akatsuki member, Pain, had just suddenly left the place, leaving dozens of injured or dead people behind him. Sasuke had been heading straight for the Hokage tower, but he was interrupted by Sakura when he passed by the hospital. No one knew what exactly had happened between them, but Sakura had been found unconscious from the hospital roof and a few minutes later the Hokage tower was attacked. Shikamaru remembered how it felt when the wall had been blowed up and Sasuke, whom he had also tried to save so long ago, was standing there in the middle of the mess. Tsunade hadn't been in the room because she was healing the injured, but Shikamaru hadn't told him that.

"_Tell me where the Hokage is and you might be spared", Sasuke demanded, but Shikamaru just smirked and responded with a loud voice: "That's none of your business, Uchiha-san. I'm not sure why you're doing this, but if I guess right you're here for revenge." Sasuke didn't answer, just reached for his sword and activated his Sharingan to attack, but before he had the time to do anything, Shikamaru said: "Is that how you treat the friends who have spent more than three years looking for you?" _

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, but other than that there was nothing on his face or movements that Shikamaru could use for his advance.  
"What I do or don't do to Naruto has nothing to do with you. Now spell it; where's the Hokage?"  
"I never said anything about Naruto", Shikamaru said. He was buying time while he formed the seals behind his back. "And I'm not telling you anything." Shikamaru knew he couldn't beat Sasuke alone, but if he got him bounded with his Kagemane no Jutsu then maybe he would be able to keep him still until he got some back up. Shikamaru smirked. Sasuke ran out of patience. He moved very fast, but was forced to stop when he reached the desk. "What..." He was clued still and he looked at Shikamaru with his charcoal eyes as realization went over him. "Kagemane no Jutsu, success", Shikamaru said and pointed towards the plant on the desk. Sasuke blinked twice and watched as his own hand pointed at the plant as well._

"Shikamaru! Are you listening?"  
Shikamaru snapped back into the present. "Huh?"

"I was asking about Sasuke but you didn't tell me anything. Why can't you tell me?" Naruto rubbed his arm and added in a lower voice: "I haven't heard anything about him in months. It's not fair... At least Sakura-chan is allowed to see him once in a while... When she goes for his check up with Baa-chan..."  
Shikamaru felt something twist in his stomach. He really hoped he would be able to help his friend, but he didn't know how without breaking the orders. Spreading any information about Sasuke was strictly forbidden, especially when it came to Naruto. "Naruto I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to tell anything." He buried his hands into his pockets. "Look. I understand that you're upset about what's going on with Sasuke and all... but you can't do anything about it. He may be an ally to you, but the village still treats him as the criminal he is. And don't give me that look", he said when Naruto glared at him under his bangs, "because that's how it is. You know he isn't completely innocent. So you should be patient and wait instead of bugging Tsunade-sama with requests to see Sasuke. You haven't been yourself since he got back. We all miss you. And..." He sighed. "You haven't visited Amaya in a long time either. She can talk now and everything. Kurenai misses you too. She keeps asking why you haven't been paying visits."

Naruto turned to look away. An elder couple walked by them hand in hand. She looked sad but smiled a little when her husband put an arm around her and kissed her cheek gently. When Naruto turned to face Shikamaru again, he was smiling again. "You know... Sasuke used to smile, too."

"Yeah."

Shikamaru had always been the one to give the honest and straight advices. He was the type who scanned through the situation with clear eyes; he was very close to the ground even though he liked to wander in the clouds once in a while.

--

"This is the only time, Sasuke."

The raven opened his eyes and unfolded his arms. He had spent nearly two years in that same room hidden underground from other people. Not that he wasn't used to hiding from the sunlight, no, he was more than comfortable with it already, but the different circumstances were hard to ignore. Most importantly, he was going to lose his head in a week. Secondly, he couldn't escape.

Uchiha Sasuke was no stupid boy, quite the opposite actually, but he was unfortunate and had been controlled by hatred for his entire life. After 15 years of struggling, he had come to the point where he would be able to rest. Revenge had been his only way to live somewhat peacefully and he had made sure that he was ready to do anything if it meant getting rid of the ghosts of his family.

And that's what he had been repeating to himself day after day since the last tears had washed away his younger, pathetic self. Next day he had woken up as the number one rookie, the best student in the ninja academy. He had been nothing else but the perfect ninja student with one goal. And now he was a criminal who was going to get executed for someone he considered more important than his path as an avenger.

"I know", he said briefly, not looking at the woman in front of him. "I didn't ask for more."

He heard her groaning before she said in a very professional manner: "No any stupid attempts, Uchiha boy. You know I'm standing up for you only because of him. If it wasn't for him you would've been killed the minute you set your foot in the village. But remember this: I'm not letting you use him for your own advance again. I swear that I can take care of you with one finger if I hear you hurting either of them again."

He snorted.

"Tsunade-sama!"  
The door opened, and a pink-haired young woman came in. She was flushed from running as quickly as she could, and looked directly at the blond woman with her teal eyes.  
"What is it, Sakura?"

"They're here", she panted.

"Thank you."

Sakura threw a careful glance at the raven, who was still sitting comfortably in a chair with his legs spread wide open, and smiled before leaving the room closing the door after her with a soft thud. Tsunade leaned in and took Sasuke's chin in her hand, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Six more ANBU."

She let go of him and left after Sakura leaving him alone in the room. Sasuke didn't need to ask to know that the Hokage meant every word she ever said.

_Sasuke eventually got himself free from Shikamaru's jutsu by using the Mangekyo Sharingan, and continued his search in the Hokage Tower. He was looking for any of the superiors, but knew that finding the Hokage would lure out the rest as well as be much easier, because the Hokage was in the center of attention when the village was attacked, and Sasuke had a good opportunity to find her while Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo were making sure to cause as much chaos as possible. _

_He had encountered shinobi whose purpose was to stop him, but Sasuke had killed them off before they even had the chance to start the grand speeches of true loyalty. _

_He had been running down a dark corridor when a strong blast of wind went by him so close that it cut his hair and forehead until it started to bleed. His cloak flew as the wind continued to blow through the wall behind him. The next one blew too close and Sasuke had to jump out of the way through the nearest door. He leaned onto the door once he was inside, his Kusanagi sword ready as he listened. _

"_Well I have to say that this is not the way I wanted to get you back", Sasuke heard a loud voice on the other side. He opened the door again only to stare into a pair of cobalt eyes. When was the last time he had seen them from so close? Sasuke couldn't remember even one time, but now certainly wasn't the the best moment to start thinking about that. There was something in those eyes that he hadn't noticed before. They looked mad and betrayed at the same time, yet he could catch the hurt in them as well.  
"You never asked what I wanted", Sasuke said flatly and lifted his sword into a strike, but he was interrupted by another strong blast of wind. It pushed him violently_ _back into the room and his back slammed hard against the opposite wall. He smirked. "Did you do something? Because I didn't feel anything. It doesn't hurt me, Naruto." His gaze was locked onto the ground as he activated his Sharingan. "I see you've finally figured out your chakra element. I gotta admit I'm a little impressed." Naruto came through the door after him and stopped a few steps before him. Sasuke saw his toes curling slightly in his sandals as he heard Sasuke speak again. "Did you know... Wind only increases fire."_

_Naruto laughed, but it wasn't a laugh of amusement. "I prefer 'wind makes fire stronger', Sasuke." He raised both of his hands at the same time as Sasuke raised his gaze from the floor to look into the sky again. Naruto had a kunai in each of his hand. "Let's get this over with", he said and placed one of the weapons between his teeth. Sasuke winced as he felt the world spinning around. The picture of Naruto wasn't that clear anymore, and he rubbed his right eye._

Sasuke rose from the chair and went to lie on his bed. He had fought Naruto and noticed how much stronger he had become in such a short time. It seemed like the blond could control his own chakra element now, but Sasuke had learnt that all years before him. There was still a gap between their strength, Sasuke just didn't know how big. He was still impressed though. But only a little. He smirked and rolled to lie on his stomach.

--

"Naruto", Tsunade said and her lips tightened into a thin line.  
"Hokage-sama", Naruto nodded. If they were going to be professional with Sasuke, so was he. Naruto knew it was childish; asking about Sasuke every day for almost two years even if he knew no one would answer him, breaking into the Hokage Tower in the middle of the night and sulking weren't good ways to get to see Sasuke (as Sakura kindly reminded him at least once a week) – but what else could he do? He wasn't the guy who would just sit around and wait. He had trained himself so hard in order to catch up with Sasuke, had fought with him and against him... He had protected the village so many times and done all those boring missions! He had the right to see his friend! Also, Sasuke had given up in the middle of the fight. He had been winning, but then he gave up? That wasn't something Sasuke would ever do, and it was bothering Naruto rather greatly.

Naruto had watched as his friend was taken away from him once again. He couldn't do anything when it came to saving Sasuke. He couldn't even keep one promise.

He had tried asking questions basically from anyone he thought would know something: Sakura-chan, Tsunade, Kakashi – even that Ibiki guy who had creepy holes in his head – but they refused to tell him anything. The only thing he had gotten out from Tsunade was that the council was trying to decide what to do with the "Uchiha boy", but how long was that going to take? Was he even alive anymore?

Naruto had asked the most questions from Sakura, who was allowed to see Sasuke for medical purposes. She had told him that Sasuke was in a bad shape. She had found quite large amounts of drugs from his system, but she had also said with a sad face that Sasuke didn't talk to her. But what if Sakura was forced to shut up? To lie to Naruto? _What if Sasuke had been killed?_

Naruto had thought of any possible horrible things they could do to Sasuke. He had had time after all. He had been training with Kakashi once in a while, but mostly he had done his training alone or with Fukasaku. He had mastered his Sage training, and now he spent his time testing it on several things. He wasn't that naive like he had been before; everyone was hiding something from him, but he couldn't figure what it might be. And he really, really needed to know! And now, finally, after two years of waiting, his questions would be answered.

"You can see him now as I promised. But Sakura will be there in the case Sasuke tries to use genjutsu on you or something, and I can give you only a half an hour."

Naruto was tempted to argue against it (half an hour after not seeing him in years!) but only clenched his hands into fists and nodded.

He followed out of the Hokage's office after Shizune, and sensed Sakura right behind him. He felt her hand slipping into his and squeezing softly, but he didn't squeeze back. He wasn't mad at Sakura, he couldn't be, but still felt betrayed. Sasuke was a part of his family, and they were keeping his family away from him.

They went down the stairs, through corridors and then more stairs. The more they went underground, the colder the air seemed to become and the less light got in. Is this the place they keep Sasuke in? Naruto gritted his teeth in disgust. Shikamaru was right. They _did_ treat him like some kind of criminal.

After a few minutes of nothing else but the sounds of their feet as their shoes hit the ground again and again, Shizune stopped. Naruto stopped as well, and could feel Sakura letting go of his hand. They were still in the middle of the corridor... He turned around and asked Sakura: "Why did we stop? There's nothing in here!"  
She smiled. "Just wait and see."

Shizune pulled out her index finger and dragger it down the wall lightly. A hidden door opened into a small room, which was empty expect for a chair and another door, which probably led to the place where Sasuke was. Naruto smiled when they continued through the room and went through the door. As he entered, the first thing he noticed was Sasuke meditating on the floor. He almost got dizzy from all the sensations from seeing his long time friend again. He was so relieved to see him healthy and alive. "Sasuke..."

Slowly, Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at him. "Naruto", he said and closed his eyes again as if he was tired of seeing him so often. "I see you finally made it into a chuunin."

Naruto blinked and started twisting the hem of his chuunin west. He glanced at Shizune, who was still standing there besides Sakura. She cleared her throat. "I'll be leaving then, Naruto-kun, Sakura." She smiled weakly before bowing her head and leaving the room. Silence fell and Naruto could hear her steps in the corridor.

"Sasuke-kun, can I do your check up now? I promise it won't take long. We have only 30 minutes."

"Okay", Sasuke said and stood up. He turned his back to his former friends barely even acknowledging them, and started taking his shirts off.  
"S-Sasuke, what are you...?" Naruto gasped, and quickly turned to look away as the raven threw the shirt on his bed and turned again so that he was facing Sakura. Naruto could see his naked stomach from the corner of his eye and muttered: "Well this is a nice way of greeting, bastard..."

"Oh c'mon Naruto", Sakura said and rolled her eyes at him. "I'm only checking his breathing. As if you've never seen him without shirt. You used to sleep in a tiny tent with him."

"That was _years_ ago, Sakura-chan! I didn't come here to look Sasuke stripping for you", Naruto protested pointing his finger towards Sasuke, who tried hard not to go and punch the idiot.

Sakura blushed. "He's not... I mean..." She looked confused and embarrassed for a while, and she kept glancing at Sasuke, but dropped the subject and put on her cloves with shaky hands and started to press the pale chest carefully with her fingertips, inserting some of her chakra into him. "Er, Sasuke-kun, I'm going to check your breathing now."  
"Apparently", he replied, lifting his eyebrows at her fingers on his chest, and noted how Naruto was pouting behind her, looking like someone had hurt his personal feelings.  
"It seems some drug is still affecting in your lungs, and now that the last effects of your cursed seal have disappeared, everything else has more room in your system, which isn't good news for your health."

Naruto watched from the corner of his eye as she continued pressing her fingers around his chest, stomach and back and at times asked him to take deep breaths as she did so.

"I doubt you'll find anything severe, Sakura-chan", he sneered as she went for the neck, "but if you take a look at his head you might notice that there's definitely something wrong in there."

Sakura glared at the boy and he jumped automatically back and avoided Sakura's fist. "Naruto, you idiot!"

The said blond grinned and everything was suddenly much warmer. For a second Sasuke almost felt like being at home again, and as he watched the whiskers on his cheeks curve slightly as he laughed, he felt sick in the stomach. It may have been guilt, but Sasuke was far too distracted and far too fucked up to give it much more thought before the feeling was gone and he was being empty again.


End file.
